bubbas_dinerfandomcom-20200215-history
Night 3
Night 3 is the third night of Bubba's Diner. It takes place the day after Night 2. Tactics The three tasks needed to be completed are found in The Office, the Bathrooms, and Party Room 2. The player is free to wander around Bubba's Diner however needs to complete the tasks before 6 AM. It is necessary to complete the Office before the game will allow the player to complete the Bathrooms and finally Party Room 2. During the Office minigame, the player will be seated in front of the large group of monitors on the back wall. The objective is to complete all the menial tasks and order all the supplies on the monitor without being jumpscared by Bubba or Porkpatch. Both animatronics begin on the stage in the Dining Area and will attempt to enter the office and attack the player through either of the two doors. The screens will show various cameras around the restaurant, and also have audio lures attached which are activated by double-clicking the respective camera. The audio lures are used to lure Bubba and Porkpatch away from the office while the player works on the remaining tasks. The minigame is complete when all tasks are done and the player signs off the computer monitor. During the Bathroom minigame, the player will be stationary within the cordoned off cubicle and is tasked with using a plunger to unclog the toilet. This is achieved by repeated clicking the plunger, however this also generates noise, which is tracked with the speaker icon in the top left. If the noise level is too high for too long, Bubba will appear at the door. The player can either wait until Bubba leaves or continue to use the plunger. Bubba will move closer before jumpscaring the player if they do not allow him to leave before continuing. Once the player has used the plunger enough, they will retrieve a Bubba plushie from the toilet and end the minigame. During the Party Room 2 minigame, Mr. Giggles is found sitting on his stage and the player has 120 seconds to use a list of voice commands to interact with him. The player must complete all nine voice commands within the time limit to complete the minigame. He will begin in a dormant state and will sit upright when interacted with. He will respond to commands at random by sitting forward towards the player. If the player uses a voice command when Mr. Giggles is sitting forward he will jumpscare them, resulting in a game over. Failing to complete the list of voice commands within 120 seconds will also result in a jumpscare. After finishing the task in Party Room 2, the player will be able to leave the building through the Dining Area which leads into Night 4. Phone Call This phone call is received from Phone Guy at the start of Night 3: "Welcome again to your third night on the job. About yesterday - thank you for unclogging that toilet. Maintenance were telling us that what you found there wasn't crap. We suppose that some child left it there. We'll check the cameras later to confirm it. Oh, I think I haven't mentioned it yet... it's clogged again. Crap or not, you have to fix it. Anyway, you got three tasks today: first, go over to your office and print some documents. Second, remove crap or anything else that may be hiding inside that toilet. The third one, test one of our party robots. Yeah, I think you haven't seen them yet. They're over in the Party Hall. They perform in private parties during the day, but today the party robot in number 2 - Mr. Giggles, for short - had some technical difficulties during his performances and we want you to give him a little check up. After printing the documents and unclogging the toilet, go to Party Room 2 and I will tell you what to do." This phone call is received from Phone Guy upon entering Party Room 2: "Well, here's Mr. Giggles. Our party robot number 2. He responds to voice commands, like those you've got on this piece of paper. Basically, repeat each one of these lines and wait for the response. If there's no response to some of the commands, at the end of the check up send him to the parts and service room and we'll fix him tomorrow. That's it, have a good night." Mr. Giggles Mr. Giggles will respond to the different commands presented to the player during his minigame in Party Room 2. The commands are as follows: * Hello, Mr. Giggles. "Hi there! Are you enjoying your party?" * Can you sing to me? "Of course!" * Can you stop singing? *no response* * Would you like to play a game? "What game would you like to play?" * I want to play peekaboo. "Oh sorry, I can't get off my stage." * Can you play another song? *no response* * Do you like me, Mr. Giggles? "Of course I do!" * Can you dance? "I'm not good at dancing." * Thank you for the party. "Please come back..." Post-Shift The end of Night 3 is earned immediately after completing the night. This shows the player at home listening to a cassette recording of an employee complaining about their job at Bubba's Diner: "This job gets really boring sometimes. Just watch the kids play and dance, happy while their parents await the food. All of them happy with a smile on their faces. They may not exactly be boring... frustrating, I'd say. Well, at least I got a job now." Trivia *Night 3 is the first night to have more than two tasks to complete. *Night 3 is the only night in which the player will encounter Mr. Giggles. *Night 3 is the last night that the player will encounter Porkpatch. *Night 3 is the only night in which the post-shift involves voice acting. **The employee who's voice is heard during the post-shift sequence is voiced by Njjeppson, who also voiced Mr. Giggles and Phone Guy. Gallery Mrgigglesstage1.PNG|Mr. Giggles in Party Room 2 Mrgiggleslist.PNG|Mr. Giggle's voice commands Category:Nights Category:Night 3